


so, same time tomorrow?

by starlightforman



Category: That 70’s show
Genre: Buddy Morgan - Freeform, Eric Forman - Freeform, M/M, That 70’s Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightforman/pseuds/starlightforman
Summary: “Oh well, you better call it a night too, Buddy,” Bob suggested. “I bet you’re tired also.”“I’m not tired.”“But-““Come on, Eric.”
Relationships: Eric and Buddy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	so, same time tomorrow?

“Eric, let me fix your tie,” Red said while turning his only son around to see what the problem was. “You need to do a double knot. Come on, we’ve been through this.” 

“Sorry dad, I’m a bit distracted,” Eric looked down at his sweaty palms and wiped them on his button up shirt. 

Dinner at the Pinciotti’s was in a few minutes and that was the last place Eric wanted to be, not because he didn’t like them but because lately he’s been feeling down and didn’t feel like talking to anyone. If he had It this way, he’d be locked in his room having a Star Wars marathon. 

“Now Eric, when he get to the dinner, I want you on your best behavior, this party is very important to your mother and I,” Red searched the living room for the house keys, oblivious to his son’s lack of excitement. 

“You are to only speak when being spoken to, otherwise you’re only there to keep Donna company.” 

Donna is the daughter of Bob Pinciotti. Eric and her considered each other friends but they only hung out when their families were having dinner once a month. They had some things in common but there was something that just didn’t click between them the way their parents wanted it to. 

Obviously Eric thought Donna was beautiful and at one point he was attracted to her but that only lasted for a month and half. Now they were just good friends.

When the Formans arrived next door to the familiar house, the door was already opened and they took that as a sign to just walk in. 

“Red! Kitty! How are you guys?” Bob greeted his guest and had them all sit down at the fancy dining room table that was only used for special occasions. 

“Ah well, I can’t complain. How are you? Where’s Donna?” Red sat at the end of the table with kitty on his left and Bob on his right. Eric took the seat next to his mom, across from where he imagined Donna would be sitting. 

“We’re all good,” Bob flashed that big goofy smile of his and honestly that freaked Eric out. “Donna should be coming down in a second.” 

Bob locked eyes with Eric, “you know, my little girl talks about you all the time.” 

Eric felt his face turn red and he just smiled. Before he could respond, Kitty stepped in, “Well that is just funny because Eric talks about Donna a lot too.” 

Eric glared at his mother. That was far from the truth. Whenever Red and Kitty brought Donna up during dinner time, their son would change the subject to anything he could come up with. He wasn’t very comfortable with talking about his love life with his parents. 

“Mom, I don’t think-“

“There’s my girl,” Bob cut the boy off and all eyes were on Donna. “You look beautiful, doesn’t she look beautiful, Eric?”

Eric watched Donna make her way to the table. She sat across from him, just like he predicted she would earlier in his head. 

The blue dress she was wearing, fit her perfectly and her gorgeous red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She didn’t have any makeup on, not that she needed it though. 

“Yes,” Eric didn’t really have much to say. He just shot Donna a smile and she returned one back. 

“I was thinking that after this, you and donna could take a walk around the neighborhood and you know...talk about your future and stuff,” There was that goofy smile on Bob’s face again. Eric didn’t feel like smiling and saying something nice, he just kept a blank face and stayed silent. 

Donna locked eyes with him and mouthed, “I’m sorry,” and Eric responded with, “It’s not your fault.” 

Bob clapped his hands together, “well enough talking, let’s eat! Eric, pass the-“

“You guys got started without me?” It was a teenage boy. He looked about Eric’s age, maybe a few months younger. 

Eric looked eyes with the boy and blushed. He was...so cute. His smile lit up the room in a way no one else’s smile could. Their moment was soon interrupted by someone speaking. 

“Oh, who is this?” Kitty asked. 

“This is Buddy Morgan, his mom is friends with my dad and he’s staying with us while she’s on vacation.” Donna informed Kitty. 

“This little fella can’t be trusted to alone,” Bob glared at Buddy. “His mom leaves town for a few days and she comes home to the house completely trashed.” 

Buddy shrugged his shoulders, “What can you say? I hate being bored.” Bob rolled his eyes at the boy, “Just be quiet and sit down.” 

Buddy didn’t hesitate to sit next to the cute dirty blonde at the table. He sat as close to the cute boy as he could without making himself uncomfortable. 

“Hello, I’m Red Forman and this is my wife, Kitty and my son, Eric.” Buddy turned to the boy next to him. 

Eric.

His name is Eric. 

Buddy grabbed Eric’s hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you, I really like your tie.” 

Red laughed, “Glad you like it, he sure couldn’t tie it himself.” 

“Dad!” Eric felt so embarrassed. He didn’t want buddy to know that he couldn’t do something as simple as tying a tie. 

Eric turned to Buddy who was smiling at him, “He’s just kidding, I’ve a lot of ties.” 

“I’m sure you have,” Buddy knew for sure he was going to fall for this kid. 

-

After eating for a while and making small and awkward conversations at the dinner table, Eric was getting bored out of his mind. The only good thing about being at the dinner was Buddy. 

All of a sudden, Eric felt his foot being touched by Buddy’s next to him. He glanced at the boy next to him and blushed. Their legs were touching and Eric moved his hand next to his but Buddy stood up. 

“I think I’m going to get fresh air, Eric would you like to join?” Eric nodded, “That would be great.” 

“Wait! Eric, take Donna with you. You guys still have things to discuss,” Bob winked at him and Donna shook her head. 

“Dad, I’m tired.” She stood up and walked over to give Eric a hug. “I’m going to call it a night, it was nice to see you all.” And with that she headed to her room. 

“Oh well, you better call it a night too, Buddy,” Bob suggested. “I bet you’re tired also.” 

“I’m not tired.”

“But-“

“Come on, Eric.” 

And with that, Buddy grabbed Eric’s hand and his camera off the camera and headed out the door. 

-

“Just so you know, Donna isn’t my girlfriend.” Eric said. 

Him and Buddy were waking down the street together, side by side, hands almost touching. 

The sun was just starting to set and there was a small cold breeze. Eric loved this time of day. 

“I mean I sure hope not,” Buddy looked at him. “Or else I would have some huge competition.” 

Eric smiled at Buddy and pointed at Buddy’s camera. “So you take pictures?” 

“Yes, I love capturing things that are beautiful to me or things that inspire me...which reminds me...”

Buddy moved Eric in front of him and put his camera up to his face, “smile.” 

Eric smiles bigger than he has ever smile in months. 

“God, you’re so fucking cute,” Buddy took out the Polaroid and handed it to Eric, “sign it for me.” He handed Eric a pen out of his pocket. 

Eric was confused but he signed it and placed the Polaroid in Buddy’s leather jacket pocket. He didn’t realize how close he was until he looked up and locked eyes with Buddy. 

Eric wanted to kiss him but there was no way that was going to happen, he had just met the guy an hour ago. They know nothing about each other. He thought of something they could do right now and when it hit him, he grabbed Buddy’s hand and led him to a huge tree. 

“Come on.” Buddy was confused when he saw Eric start climbing the tree. 

“What?”

“Climb up, come up before I beat you to the top.” 

Buddy just stood there. “I don’t know.” 

“Oh come on? What are you? Scared?” Eric teased him. “I’ll hold your hand if that makes you feel better.” 

Buddy still wasn’t sure but he put his camera down and started climbing up. He didn’t usually do things like this but he wanted to impress Eric. 

When they made it up, it was like they could see all of point place. Buddy was amazed. 

“You live in a beautiful place.” 

“Thanks.” Eric didn’t know what to say. His boost of confidence just disappeared out of nowhere. 

“Hey Eric?” 

“Yeah?”

“I adore you.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Shoot, if I knew you longer than this, I would have already kissed you.” 

‘How was he so brave?’ Eric thought. Was this actually happening? Should he just kiss him?

“Well, I wouldn’t stop you.” 

Buddy smiled and looked at Eric. 

“So where you going to school?” 

“I’m thinking of attending University of Wisconsin. Stay in the area. What about you?” 

“I’m going to travel the world and take pictures, starting this fall. It’s always been my dream and now that it’s finally here, I’m excited.” 

Eric’s heart sank, he started liking Buddy and he’s already getting to leave. 

“Well, will you come back?”

“Yes, of course. I’m starting to really like it here in point place, especially the people...certain people.” 

Buddy smiled at Eric and started to lean in. He needed to kiss him. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he just walked away without a kiss. 

They were so close but then all of sudden they heard the sound of cracking. The branch broke. Next thing you know, the two boys were falling out of the tree. 

They rolled until Eric ended up on top of Buddy. He quickly got up and helped his crush up as well.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright.”

“No, I really am sorry, I didn’t know the branch was going to snap like that. I should’ve-“

Buddy cut the boy off my kissing him. He cupped his face and pushed his hair his ear. 

Eric couldn’t believe what was happening but he loved every second of it. He held Buddy by the waist and let him lead the kiss. 

When Buddy broke away from the kiss, his face was red. “God, I’ve been waiting to do that since I laid eyes on you and hour and a half ago.” 

Eric couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot, his heart was racing and he finally felt happy after such a long time. 

“I better head back,” Buddy picked up his camera. “But, I would love to see you again.” 

“I would love that too.” 

Buddy started walking but Eric back sat down on the grass, trying to process what just happened. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Buddy looked down at him. 

“No, I’m going to stay here for a little longer but I’ll see you soon.” 

Buddy nodded and started walking back to the house. The cold breeze made him put both his hands in his jacket pockets but he felt something on the left side.

The Polaroid. 

He took it out and looked at it. He noticed a number on the photo, Eric’s number. 

‘He gave me his number.’ He thought to himself and blushed.

When he got home, he headed to the guest room and before he got ready for bed, he picked up the phone and dialed the number. 

It only took Eric three rings to pick up, Buddy smiled when he heard Eric’s voice, “so, same time tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s bad, I didn’t feel like re reading it.


End file.
